vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Flower/@comment-24.107.22.144-20191005031138/@comment-53539-20191005121939
There are so many females because unfortunately females sell in Japan and males don't, which causes more females to be produced then males. Its because the majority of producers are male, DTM magazine which was art responsible for the popularity of Vocaloid had a readership of 80% male or sale and only about 20% female readership. Add to the fact of Otakus generally are attracted to females and you get what we have. This does not change the canon, Flower is female and thats not going to change a thing, she simply represents the vocal range of females which overlaps with the young male vocal range. The vocal vocal traits blend together and you can't tell the gender of the vocalist easily. This is not foreign to Vocaloid as Len, Ryuto and Iroha's provider's all play within this vocal range. ITs generally caused by the fact that as children, male and female vocals are almost identical in how they sound and their vocal trait and it changes during puberty. Females have the same vocal range as they did growing up, but are deeper in tone and bigger, while males often loose their vocal range entirely and become bass, baritone or tenor. A few are lucky enough to get higher then Tenor, and many rely on Falsetto to achieve a female-like vocal. But despite Iroha being voiced technically by a male and Len/Ryuto female, do you see anyone rewriting their characters? Why do this to Flower? When fans change Flower to be something their not, their essentially being bias at Flower and females in general. The fustrating part is there is a PERFECT candidate for this in VY1, officially when we talk about VY1, its a female vocal, yes, but because of the lack of a mascot, there is no female gender attached to it. The same goes for VY2 and in respects Diva and Songman, though more emphasis as their part of the VY series too. ITs not uncommon for also vocaloids to sing in roles that not like their mascot, as Len technically is a female vocal he has been used as a female and even Miku's sung the male role. In fact, its encouraged that people alter the voice to make it how they want. Discrimination btw works two ways. For example, while its common for us to think of whites as being racists to blacks, its proven that black races can be just as racist, more so at times as they use the white race and use the victim card all the time. So just as members of the LGBT can fear discrimination, they too can discriminate against everyone else. This is not a surprise as its scientifically been proven that even people who claim they don't discriminate, do. Just bare this in mind when you rewrite characters, your not creating balance at all, by rewriting Flower, your proven your bias in a different way. Fan is not better then canon either way, as canon is how the studios want you to perceive the character at base value. This never was a problem in V3 and its purely a reaction to the V4 design, so its a form of stereotyping, yet the original design for V3 and V4 are the same character and their Vocaloid mascot is female despite the voice being able to be used for either. Tl:dr- it a form of bias and stereotyping, lack of creativeness and inability to accept generally what is given. We get so few canon facts about Vocaloid that to rewrite the little canon flower has is pathetic. We have no idea of her sexuality, her social status, she is a teenager age sure its obivous and a rock singer but we don't know her age and her singing background. There is SO MUCH room for expanding the character because of what isn't said about her that to rewrite the few facts we DO have about her is pathetic on our fandoms part.